Have Fangs, Will Travel
by reddog24485
Summary: Jacob ran the night Bella gave birth, never laying eyes on Renesmee. Now, over three hundred years, in a post-apocalyptic future. A murder will bring Bounty Hunter Jacob Black, face to face with the past he has tried so hard to forget. Well have chapters in both First and Third Person POV.
1. Prologue

**I in no way own Twilight or any of its Characters.**

* * *

**You stand before me**

**Now we stare eye to eye**

**Before another second clicks away, one of us will die**

**You reach for your metal as I reach for mine**

**The sound of bullets flying through the air is followed by a cry.**

**(3 DOORS DOWN: Dangerous Game)**

* * *

**Have Fangs, Will Travel: Prologue. **

**Year: 2388.**

No one was really sure exactly how it happened. If it was naturally occurring or if some asshole in a lab got sloppy. All anybody really knows is that in the spring of 2151, a great plague wiped out half of the worlds population. With even more dying in the dark age that followed. By the year 2300, life had changed drastically. What was once the United States of America, now resembled a mix of the modern age and the old west. As for Europe, nobody really knows. Having lost contact with them in the Great State Wars of 2230.

About the only thing good to come out of those wars, was a somewhat centralized government. Still with most of the population now dead, and the great technology of the past now mostly lost. It was nearly impossible for them to enforce law in a land as vast as America. So the land was divided into eight territories. With each territory having complete judicial control over its self.

Of course that only helped somewhat, as over seventy percent of the land was uninhabited. That left a lot of places for bad guys to hide. That's where I come in, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jacob Black, Werewolf, Immortal, Bounty hunter at your service.

"et em oo, oou astaterd!"

You're probably wondering who said that, and what it was he said exactly. He's just some sack of shit, who was stupid enough to get a nice little price on his head, in the Mississippi Territory. As for what he said... well I believe it was "Let me go, you Bastard!" Hard to tell with that gag in his mouth.

He's lucky he's worth more alive than dead! The S.O.B hasn't shut up since I caught him, a week ago, trying to make a break for the Greater Missouri Territory. He would have made it too, if he didn't stop for a night of fun in a cheep brothel. Hope he enjoyed it, it's the last piece of ass he'll be getting for a long time, or well... pussy anyways. If he's strong enough he might get him plenty of ass in prison. Though from the looks of him, I'd say he's got two days before he's someones bitch.

Thankfully his time with me is just about up, another hour and we'd be at our destination. He'd be gone, and I'd be thirty gold pieces richer. Almost there, to be honest the town of New Reach, wasn't really much to look at. Just some shithole mining town. But I was friendly with the local sheriff, so I knew he wouldn't rip me off. His family owed me a debt, when I saved his granddad in the State Wars. The Grandly Family has been friends of mine ever since, and were among the few mortals who knew my secret.

"28,29,30! There you go Jake, thirty gold as promised." Said the Sheriff, handing over the bag with the counted gold in it.

"Pleasure doing business with you as always, Frank." I said said, smiling as I took the bag.

Frank snorted as he shook his head at me. "So where you off to now?"

"Home!" I said, as I stood and made my way to the door. "Where else?"

"You could stay for a few days." Said Frank. "Susie and the kids would love to see you."

"Maybe next time." I said after a pause. "Besides, you know I'm not house broken."

Frank let out another snort at that one. "Take care of yourself, Jake."

"You too, Frank."

Soon I was back on my horse, and headed back to the place I called home. In the Virginia Territory, what was once the State on Kentucky. Why Kentucky, you ask? Simple, there was a building there that was perfect, for a group of supernatural bounty hunters. Ft. Knox.

Let me guess, you're thinking about gold, right about now. Well don't bother. Any gold that was in there, if there ever was any gold in there, was long gone by the time we moved in. Nope no gold, but the building itself remained. It was well fortified, easily defended, perfect.

It took me about a week to get there on horse back, but I made it. Thankfully the building itself was one of the few in the area that still had electricity, thanks to solar power. Which had seen a lot of huge advances, before the great plague. That meant it still had lights, and hot and cold running water. Which was great, as I needed a shower... Bad! The down side of being a wolf was that you could easily smell yourself!

"Welcome back, Jacob." Called out a voice, as I walked in. I followed the voice till I spotted a girl of Native American decent, she looked to be in her late teens to early twenties. But I knew better, looks could be deceiving.

"Hey, Claire. Is any of the others here?" I said.

She nodded. "Leah's in her room. Everyone else is out hunting bounties."

"Okay." I said. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Sort of." She said, as she reached behind her and grabbed a yellow envelope. "A rider came by from Radcliff yesterday, with this telegram addressed to you."

"Hm." I mumbled as I took the envelope. "It's probably just informing me of another bounty. I'll take a look at it, after I've had a shower."

"Yes, you do need one." She said, as she went back to doing whatever she was doing before I arrived.

I just shook my head, and headed up stairs to the second floor. Which we turned into living quarters. I'll never understand that girl. No surprise there, as little Misses Claire Ateara, turned out to be a Natural Witch! I don't mean that, as to say that she is an evil vindictive woman. Though she can be that, when she wants to. No, I mean an honest to goodness, piss me off and I'll put a curse on you, witch!

Sometimes it was enough to make me wish for the good ol'days. When I thought Vampires and Werewolves were the only supernatural creatures on this planet. Turns out we were WAY wrong! The world is a much weirder place, then you could ever imagine.

When I finally reached my room, I threw the envelope on my night stand. And headed toward my bathroom, and a blessed hot shower. Stripping off my black duster, and gun belt as I went. What guns? Two S&amp;W .500 Magnums! Also know as Judge and Jury.

After a very long HOT shower, I finally got a round to the envelope. Little did I know that what was inside, would put me on a crash course with my past. A past that I had been running from for over three hundred years!

_**Jacob.**_

_**I hope this reaches you in time. I have found myself wrapped up in a murder mystery, here in Seattle. I need you to come quick, it's about Bella!  
**_

_**Your Cousin, Collin. **_

* * *

**(A.N) Just a little something I've had come to mind, after watching too much Trigun, and a few other things. Hope you like. Let me know. **  
_**To any readers of my other stories, I'm still alive and have not given up on them! It is just that life sometimes makes it hard to have free time. Like with a New Job, and a New Bundle of Joy about to join my family, in about Six Weeks. But I am Trying to make time, to update them all. :-)**_

**Sincerely: Reddog24485**


	2. Black Veil Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Company, always on the run  
Destiny with the rising sun  
Oh, I was born 6-gun in my hand  
Behind a gun I'll make my final stand  
That's why they call me**

**Bad company**

* * *

**Have Fangs Will Travel: Black Veil Memories.**

_The noise was nearly deafening. The screams of dieing and wounded men, providing lyrics for the background music of gun fire and explosions. Creating the symphony of chaos, that he now found himself in. A wise man once said 'War is hell.' If that is true, than he was in the Ninth Circle! Bodies where everywhere! Some alive, some dead, some were dead and just didn't know it yet!_

_He had lived a long time, but he had _NEVER _witnessed any thing like this! And Oh God the _SMELL!_ They could train and prepare you to the best of there abilities, but they could never prepare you for the smell of war! It was a unique one to say the least. The smell of burning and rotting flesh, with the scent of human excrement from men who'd shit themselves. Mixed with gun-smoke and burning fuel. To create what had to be the single most oppressive and demoralizing odor, to have ever been inhaled by human nostrils._

_Smoke filled the air, making it hard for most to see. Fires burned all around him. As he gazed almost unseeingly into the smoke, he saw a large figure silhouetted in the the smog of battle. The figure was moving his way.. Was it an Enemy or was it one of his own men? One who had been lucky enough to have survived this three day onslaught?_

_As the figure broke through the smoke, he felt his body freeze up. It wasn't an enemy soldier, but neither was it one of his men. For none of his men had blood red eyes! FUCK! His pack wasn't with him! He had sent them on a scouting mission two days ago! Not that it would have mattered, as he couldn't phase here anyways without running the risk of being discovered._

_The red eyed blood sucker locked gazes with him, and he watched as it bared its venom coated fangs, and crouched. He did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed an anti-tank rifle that had been discarded on the ground. Loading a round in to the chamber he leveled it at the stone hard killer. Right as his ancient enemy charged at him with inhuman speed._

* * *

I sat straight up out of bed with a gasp, a cold sweat all over me! I had to focus to get my breathing under control. Fuck, I hated when I would dream of the war! I hated everything about that fucking war. Humanity just might have recovered well enough from the plague if it hadn't have been for that. Still as I thought back to the dream I just had, the war did teach me something useful. It taught me that the right rounds with the right guns, can in fact kill vamps. You just need superhuman reflexes to be able to hit I happen to have.

Trying to shake the remnants of my nightmare from my mind, I step out of the bed of the cheep no-tell motel I had rented for a night, and headed towards the shower. I needed to meet up with Collin soon. As I felt the hot spray of the shower run down my body, I couldn't help but thinking about the reason I came here. Isabella Marie Cullen. For that's who she was, she wasn't Bells. No, Bells is dead, her animated corps is all that's left of her. I watched her die and then ran like a coward.

Maybe that's why I came? To do what I should have done that night and lay her body to rest. Free her soul from it's damnation. I might could get Eddy too as a bonus. I know, _my _Bells would never forgive me for destroying her perfect leech family and ruining her happily ever after. But come on! Haven't I given them 382 years?! That's more than most people got.

After dressing I left the hotel, and headed to meet Collin. Seattle hasn't changed much since the last time I was here. Still it brought back memories of better times. Seattle was one of those cities that had escaped major damage it the State Wars. So it was more populated and pleasing to look at than most. It was also one of the places where you could still find working cars. Thank goodness for that, As I didn't feel up to walking. Most of the roads and highways across the U.S were broken down and over ran. So the cities were the only places were it was more convenient to have a car instead of a horse.

One twenty minute cab ride later and I was standing in front of one of Seattle's most respected police precincts. Walking in I was met with a receptionist.

"Can I help you, Sir?" She asked with a nervous air to her voice. No doubt because she had noticed the two very large hand cannons strapped to my waistline.

"Bounty Hunter, Jacob Black." I said, showing her my badge that marked me as a licensed Bounty Hunter. I smirked when I saw her eyes go a bit wide. My reputation as a Bounty Hunter proceeded me. It always throws people off, when they see how young I look. "I'm here to meet with Detective Littlesea."

"One moment, Sir." She said, Before picking up a phone and hitting some numbers on it. "Detective, you have a visitor up from waiting for you." She said into the phone. "He'll be here in just a moment, Sir."

"Thank you, mam." I said to her with a tip of my hat, as I waited on my cousin to get his old ass out here.

"Well, Well, Well!" Said a voice a few moments later. "If it isn't Big Bad, Himself. Come to visit little ol'me."

I followed the voice, until my eyes landed upon it's owner. He looked to be in his late thirties, and had a kind face that was starting to show signs of aging. He stood at about 6.4 with long dark hair that was starting to gray, pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing a clean white button up, and dark denim pants. With a tan Trench Coat completing his outfit. Not quite hidden by the coat, he had a gun almost as big as the ones I carried, a Desert Eagle. Not exactly stander police issue, but than again most police didn't know what _we _know. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I looked at him.

"Why don't you shut your geriatric ass up, before I shut it for you." I said with a laugh. "Shouldn't you be in a nursing home?"

The man gave a snort before replying. "They kicked me out because all the nurses weren't getting any work done, hitting on me all the time."

Suddenly we both burst out laughing."It's good to see you, cousin." He said as we shook hands and gave each other a brief man hug.

"It's good to see you too, Collin." I said. "How's Marie, and the Twins?"

Marie was Collin's Imprint. They met about fifteen years ago, and the rest was as they say history. Much like Brady did before him, he left the pack and stopped phasing to be with her. None of us held it against him.

As it turns out Imprinting really _is _rare. In the three hundred years since I left Sam's pack. Only three have Imprinted. Brady about a hundred and fifty years ago. Then Collin. And finally Leah, about two years ago. But that's a story in and of itself. That I won't get into right now.

"Marie's doing great!" Said with the devoted smile that all Imprinted wolves seem to have when talking about their favorite subjects... Their Imprints. "She and the twins are back on the Res, visiting her mother."

As much as would like to take the time to catch up with him, I was here for a reason and needed to get down to business. "I got your message, cousin. You side it's about _her._ What's going on?"

Just like that a serious air settled over us. Collin's face turned grim, before he spoke. "Give me a moment to gather somethings from my desk, and we'll go somewhere and talk." He said before turning and heading towards his desk.

I watched as he grabbed a folder off his desk, and let his captain know that he was going out to lunch. After walking out of the station, we walked a couple of blocks to a diner and got a table in the back. After placing our orders, we got down to business.

"It's actually a good thing you got here so fast." Said Collin opening up the conversation. "The crime scene is only a little over a week old. So you might still be able to pick up a scent."

He pulled out the folder that he had brought with him, ans slid it over to me. The folder contained crime scene photos. That showed an Asian male in his mid to late twenties. His throat was ripped out. It was in a back ally, and there was blood everywhere.

"Gruesome, but what makes you think it has something to do with _her?" _I asked.

"I was the first on the scene, when I got there I found something grasped in the vic's hand." Collin said, as he pulled a clear evidence and tossed it to me.

I caught it easily, before taking a look at its contents. I felt my muscles tense, as I gazed at something I hadn't seen in over three hundred years. The wooden wolf charm that I had carved was now gilded in silver, but their was no doubt this was the charm bracelet that I had given her. It even still had that pretentious diamond on it!

There were now other charms to go with the two that I had last seen. A crescent moon, a book, a swan, a violin, a pearl, and two sapphires. Birthstones maybe? One of the sapphires would be Bella's the Pearl would likely be Ed's. And the other sapphire would be their half human child. The one I ran to keep from killing. Because I couldn't bring myself to kill the last part of Bella that was still at least partially human. But I'm not so soft hearted any more, if its vampire half is the dominate half. Than it will die too. Let them be one big happy family in whatever afterlife awaits monsters like us.

My gaze turned to stone as I looked up from the bracelet. "I need all the info you got on the victim and the crime scene."

"The vic is a John Doe. The only thing I can tell you is he wasn't human." Said Collin. "My nose isn't what it used to be, but I could at least still tell that. So I had him sent to a _trusted _coroner."

'Trusted' was code for someone that was in the know about the supernatural. I concentrated for a brief moment, before I opened the sealed plastic bag. About ninety years after I first phased, I discovered something. Usually our wolf abilities are dulled while in human form. We're not as strong or as fast as we are as a wolf, and our senses are nowhere near as good. While still greater than any human's we were handicapped in a fight with any strong supernatural creature.

But what I discovered was that with time and practice, we could summon parts of our wolf abilities in human form. It wasn't without its weaknesses though. You could only summon one aspect at a time, and it was only in short bursts. So if you wanted to be super fast, you couldn't be super strong. But it was still better than nothing. What I was doing now, was summoning my wolf's sense of smell. Sticking the bag under my nose, I inhaled deeply. Instantly three scents hit my nose. One was most defiantly a vampire... Bella! But it was faded! As if she hadn't touched it in a while. The other two were a little harder to make out. While fresher than Bella's scent. I couldn't place them. One was new for sure, the other I had smelled at least something similar, but for the life of me I couldn't place what it was!

"I need to see the body." I said, as I summoned the waitress over to pay for my meal. "And maybe the crime scene."

"I'll take you to it." Collin said as he to payed for his order. "Than I'll give you the location of the crime scene. Though with it being over a week old, I'm not sure you'll find anything there."

"Let me worry about that." I said as I stood up. "Let's get to it."

* * *

Thirty minutes later I was in the morgue starring at the cold body of the John Doe.

"Notice anything?" Asked Dr. Elizabeth Thompson. She was the Coroner that was 'in the know'. She was in the know about the supernatural because her husband was a Special. A Special was a human with a special ability. In his case, he could heal others.

"Yeah." I said, as I studied the wounds on the body. "He was the attacker."

Dr. Thompson raised an eyebrow, as the corners of her mouth turned up slightly in a knowing smile. "Interesting theory. How did you come up with it?" Likely already knowing the answer.

"His wounds give it away." I said. "Their mostly to his sides and arms."

"Do you mind?" I asked, Collin. He shrugged his shoulders. Letting me know he didn't mind me demonstrating on him. I grabbed him by the neck softly, so as not to cut off his air flow. "The scratches and bruises along his right arm and wrist. Shows that he likely had the unknown party, in a choke hold like this. Probably up against a wall. The first instinct you have when someone grabs you neck is to try to remove the head that is cutting off you air flow."

As Collin acting the part, pretended to grab and hit at my arms and wrist. "This also shows us that who ever he was attacking most definitely wasn't a vampire. As not only would he have to have been incredibly stupid to attack a vamp in such a manner. But vamps also don't need air. And the other wounds on his face and arms suggests that the unknown person was struggling to breath and panicking as a result. The scratches along his face and hits to his sides. Their arms were flailing, like a drowning person."

Collin once again acted the part. Wildly swinging his arms like a panicked person trying to get their attacker off of them. "Even the throat wound suggest he was the attacker. It's ragged, like a wild swing that got lucky. No, this guy was our attacker. The question is, where is our real victim? And why was Bella's bracelet found at the scene?"

"Very good, Mr. Black." Said the Doc, as I let go of Collin. "You are correct that all signs point to this man being the instigator of the struggle. And blood test show that he is not human. Though I don't know what he was."

"I know someone who might. Maybe I should pay him a visit." I said lost in thought. This man's scent was familiar. While I know I have never met this person before, I must have run into one of his kind before. But where? That also means the unknown scent on the bracelet belongs to the one who was attacked.

"Your not thinking of going to _him _for information are you?!" Asked Collin, dubiously. "Jake, his information is NEVER free! And I'm not talking about paying in gold either!"

"I know!" I snarled. "But what choice do I have? Nothing is making any kind of sense! I need a more complete picture. _He _can provide it."

"Yeah at a price." Collin grumbled.

* * *

In the seedier parts of every major city, that was still inhabited. There was a bar. Now what was strange about these bars, were they were all named the same. _The Black Veil. _No normal human ever seems to notice these bars, even if they did they definitely wouldn't want to go in them! These bars were hang outs of the supernatural. Everything from vampires to werewolves to witches, went there. Now your probably wondering how so many natural enemies could hang out in one place without destroying each other.

Well that's thanks to the strangest part about these bars. For the _man _who runs them, isn't a man at all! Though what exactly he _is, _is still a mystery. How is he able to be in so many places at once? For as surly as he is at the bar in Seattle, he is also at the one in Houston, and New York, and so on!

No, nobody knows what he is, but they do know one thing. Don't fuck with him! He has one rule that he enforces above all else and that is COMPLETE neutrality in his bar. If you fought in his bar, you would pay the price. I once saw him reduce six vampires to ash with a snap of his fingers. So why would anyone want to go there? That's simple. It's the only place we can get drunk. You see most of us Supernatural creatures, have high metabolisms that burn alcohol before it has a chance to effect us. Yet somehow, no matter what kind of creature you are, _he _has a drink that can get you shit faced.

But it isn't just alcohol, he also has ways of knowing things. And for a price he may just share some of what he know with you. But the price isn't money, it's favors. And you never know just what type of favor he's going to ask for.

And that's why I'm walking in some shit hole back ally on the bad side of town. Where a plane door is waiting for me at the end. Already I can hear some crappy Techno-Metal Song coming from the door. That guy's taste in music is shit! Techno-Metal went out of style even faster than it went _in _style.

As I walk through the door, all noise stops, save for that damnable Techno-Metal. That's still playing in the background. Instantly the whispers start. All saying the same thing really.

"It's him!"

"The Hunter!"

"Why is he here?"

"Surely that can't be him."

I'm not surprised. In the underworld that made up the supernatural, my reputation is even larger than in the human world. Few ever called me by my real name. Just 'The Hunter'. By most accounts I'm the Monster that other Monsters check under their beds for. But no matter how large my reputation becomes, there are always some who want to test me.

Before I can take more than three steps into the room, I'm met by two Spanish Leeches, red eyes burning hatefully at me.

"So.. You are, El Cazador? The butcher of the Kentuky Coven?" One asked in his heavy accent.

I shrugged. "They didn't heed my eviction notice."

"They make you out to be some boogieman." Said his friend. "You don't look so tough to me."

They made a move to grab me, but before they could. I drew Judge and Jurry and had them pointing at their cold unbeating hearts. "Twitch and find out, Puta!"

Deciding to have a little fun with them I channeled Dirty Harry. "You see, I know what you are thinking. You're thinking 'We're Vampires! What good are guns going to do against us?' Well, seeing as these guns are S&amp;W 500. Magnums and will penetrate about two inches into even your thick hide. And their loaded with armor piercing Incendiary rounds. That will burn you from the inside out. You got to ask yourself one question. Do you feel lucky, Puta?"

The two bared their teeth at me, but before the fight could brake out. A loud voice sounded out. **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

I looked over and saw that it was the owner/bartender. **"DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THREE WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO BREAK MY RULES?!"**

The two leeches back off.

"We'll catch you later, El Cazador." Said one with a sneer.

"Looking forward to it." I said as I moved around them to the bar. As I got closer I took a good look at the man behind the bar. He looked in his thirties with slick black hair and dark beard, and stood at about six feet tall. But what was most startling about him was his deep purple eyes.

"Hey Dion." I said as I pulled up a stool and laid down a silver coin. "Give me a glass of your finest."

The man just smirked and shook his head as he pulled out a bottle of liqueur, and poured me a glass. "Cutting it a little close there, weren't you, Jake? You know if you had pulled the triggers, I would have had to punish you."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I was counting on you breaking it up before it came down to it."

Dion chuckled. "That's what I like about you, Jake. You like a good gamble."

"Only with my life, never with my gold." Said with a smirk, as I held up my glass. "Salute!"

"Salute." He said back as he to took a drink. "So what brings you here, Jake? Business or pleasure?"

"Dion, you know as well as I do. Business is a pleasure." I said, getting another chuckle from the man. "But yes, I do have business. I need some info on a stiff."

"Well the dead are more my uncle's territory." Dion said with a laugh. It must have been an inside joke, as I didn't get it. "But I'll see what I can do. So what stiff do you need the info on?"

"A John Doe found in the ally with is throat ripped out." I said as I pulled out a photo of the corps and headed it to him.

"Damn! Teruo!" Dion cursed looking at the picture.

I raised an eyebrow. "So you know him." it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, the son of a bitch still hasn't payed his tab!"

"So what can you tell me about him?" I asked.

"Ah ah ah! You know the rules, Jake." Said Dion, with a wag of his finger. "A favor for a favor. There is no such thing as a free lunch. And it just so happens I'm in need of a man with your... Talents."

I would have started cursing if I hadn't been expecting it. Even so I was still tempted. I did like the way he said Talents. "Got a car that needs fixed?" I asked a little too hopefully.

"Nope!" Said Dion, drawing out the word.

"Wood carving?"

"Wrong again. But I'll keep that in mind for later." He was smirking now, obviously enjoying this. "Follow me into my office, _El Cazador_!"

Damn! A job for The Hunter! This was going to sit me back. Exhaling a breath, I followed Dion into his office behind the bar.

"So what's this Job?" I asked once we were in the office.

"Oh, nothing too hard." Said Dion with false innocents. "Just a little retrieval mission."

"Uh huh, and what's the catch?" I asked.

"About twenty heavily armed guards and a five hundred year old vampire who is no slouch in a fight." Said Dion offhandedly. "Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure."

"A few more details perhaps?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something I had lost a long time ago has recently resurfaced." Said Dion. "A silver goblet to be exact. One that has great... sentimental value. I would like you to go and get it. And in return I will give you the info you are looking for, I might even throw in a little something extra for your troubles."

"Any particular reason you need _me _to get it for you?" I asked him now raising both eyebrows. "I've seen how powerful you are Dion, surely this would be no real hassle for you."

Dion let out a breath, before looking gloomily back at me. "You have to understand, Jake. My business relies on my Neutrality. If I go after a vampire who didn't break any of my rules. Others of their kind would stop coming here. And they make up a rather large chunk of my clientele. So I can't go in their and forcefully take it. Now I have tried to buy it off of him, but this vampire sees himself as some type of collector. And refuses to sell. So My hands are tide." Dion explained.

"But _you, _Jake. You're El Cazador, _The Hunter. _If you were to go in there and kill him, well... that's just the type of thing people expect of _you_! No reason for anyone to even think _I _was evolvedat all!"

"I don't know..." I said doubtfully.

"_Please, _Jake." Said Dion, in what could almost be taken for begging. "I really want my Cup back!"

"Alright, fine!" I relented. "But I'm going to need more details! Floor plans, exact number of guards, what type of fire power they have, what species they are. Everything you got! And this info had better be worth it!"

"Oh, it will be. Trust me." Said Dion with a knowing smile. "Though you won't realize how much at first."

With that we got down to business. Two hours later. And I was finally out of the bar, with a headache to boot. As I was walking out of the ally, a voice called out from the shadows.

"We were beginning to wonder, when you would come out, El Cazador."

"Oh, great! It's you two!" I grumbled as the two, Vampires from earlier came into view. "Are you two even legal? I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for your Green Cards."

"Joke, while you still can, _Hunter._ You're not leaving this ally alive."

"You know what I really truly hate about you Vampires." I asked, starting to get pissed off. It had been a fucking long ass day. "You all seem to think you're top of the goddamn food chain! You all think you're gods. Like there is no one stronger, or faster, or more deadly than you are! But you're not gods! You're pests, and I'm the exterminator."

"So I'll tell you what." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a coin. "Let's make this interesting. I'll flip this coin, and when it hits the ground. I'm gonna draw and you charge. If you're so fast and powerful there is no way I should get a shot off."

I took a deep breath, summoning my wolf speed and flipped the coin. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the coin flipped through the air, before making its decent. I watched as the two leeches tensed in preparation for attack. The coin was getting close to the ground now, almost...

_**Tink!**_

They sprang at me fast than a human's eye could follow, But I wasn't human! My twin hand cannons were already in my hand and moving up. It was going to be close, they were almost upon me. A microsecond be for they reached me, my guns were leveled and firing. They were too close and moving too fast to react in time. One caught the round in the eye and the other in the mouth. The phosphorous of the rounds ignited, lighting their heads up like match sticks.

The two let out in human howls, but it would do them little good. They couldn't extinguish the flames, it was inside of them. I turned and walked away, it was over. Time to go back to my motel and a hot shower.

* * *

I really wish I still had my old bike. It was late, and there wasn't a cab insight. I hated walking. Really what hated was going slow. I couldn't risk running my full speed in a city. Even if it did look like no one was around. It was as I was walking through the seedier part of Seattle trying to get back to my room for the night. They I heard the sounds of a struggle.

A woman was trying to cry for help, but the sound was muffled. Like someone had a hand over her mouth. It wasn't very loud, but to my ears it might as well have been coming from a loud speaker. Along with the woman's cries, came the whispers of a man. "Shut up, you cunt! If you stop struggling you won't get hurt."

It was coming from a dark ally up a little ways to my right. A part of me didn't want to get involved, just keep moving. But I was never any good at not getting involved. I have always had a bit of a hero complex. I just couldn't leave an innocent to suffer. With a deep breath I headed towards the ally. What I saw when I got their made my blood boil. It was moment like this that made me remember that not all monsters were supernatural.

A woman was face down on the ground, with a man on top of her holding his hand around her mouth. His other hand was trying to lift her dress while she struggled to get free. The sent of tears and fear permeated the ally. Along with the smell of the man's arousal.

Before either of them could register my presence, I was already upon them. Grabbing the bastard I threw him off of her. It was times like this I hated that I couldn't show just how strong I really was. Guy's like this deserved no mercy. But I couldn't risk standing out more than I already did.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The man demanded threateningly, before taking a good look at me. I watched with satisfaction as the man's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. The ally was dark, but even in low light I cut in intimidating figure.

"Who am I?" I asked with a growl as I cleared the distance between us in two strides, pulling one of my guns free as I did and pointed it right between his eyes. "I'm the big bad wolf. And if you so much a breath the wrong way, I'll huff, I'll puff, and I'll blow your fucking head off!"

The smell of urine hit my nose like a brick. The man pissed himself... Good. He was a coward, I could work with that. "Give me your wallet!" I demanded.

"W-what?" The man stammered.

"Your wallet, numb nuts!" I growled. "Give it to me."

He hastily handed me his wallet and I flipped it open taking a look at the photo I.D. Before flipping it closed again and putting in my coat pocket. "I now know who you are and where you live, Mark Raymond! You _will _go to the twenty third police precinct. You will ask for Detective Littlesea, and you _will_ confess to you crimes! I will be calling to make sure that you do. My name is Jacob Black. I'm a bounty hunter, that means I hunt pieces of shit like you for a living. And I have a perfect record of finding them. If you have not done what I said by noon tomorrow, than I'm coming for you. And I _will _find you!"

"Oh, and one last thing." I said, before I brought my foot up kicked him hard in the crotch, with probably a bit more power than I should have. "Just to make sure you incapable of pulling this stunt again."

The man folded like a chair and passed out from the pain. Turning back to the poor woman, I folded my knees so I was at her level. "Are you okay? Do I need to take you to a hospital?"

"I-I'm Ok-okay." The poor girl stuttered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. "Would you at least like me to walk you home?"

"I-If you don't mind?" She asked worriedly.

"No, It's no trouble." Said softly as I helped her up.

I walked about six blocks to an apartment building and up two flights of stairs. Before we reached her door. The whole time I had been asking her questions to keep her talking and her mind off of what had happened. She was a surprisingly pleasant girl. Early twenties, worked as a waitress, wants to be a hairdresser. Lived in Seattle her whole life. She had dark hair and light brown eyes. And her name was Angle Cheney. I'm glad I was able to get to her in time.

"Here you go, Angle." I said with a bow. As she opened her door. As I turned to walk away I felt her small hand grab me by the wrist. "Yes?"

I asked, as I turned around to face her. When I did, I noticed that she was biting her lower lip and there was a slight blush on her face. "Um.. Wo-Would you like a drink?"

...Well, it would be rude of me to say no.. And I hated rudeness in a man.

* * *

**Next Chapter.**

"My you're a big one." He said his red eyes boring into mine.

"Funny, your mother told me the same thing." I replied. "At least I think that was what she said... Her mouth was full."

* * *

**(A.N) Well what did you guys and gals think? This chapter was going to have a lot more in it, But I realized it would have been way too long. And I try to keep chapters around 5 to 6000 words. Not too long, not too short...That's what she said! Points to anyone who can guess what and who Dion is, I've given you lots of clues.**

**Well, anyways I hoped you liked it. As always please review.**

**Reddog24485.**

**P.s: Sorry for any errors. I don't have a beta reader.**


End file.
